


Rejected Once Again- Genyatta

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: overwatch
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, Gradual Romance, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rejection, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crush: A burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special.</p><p>Example?</p><p>Genji has a distressing crush on his master, Zenyatta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejected Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, please check out Scuzer and rainy-days-and-tiramisu on tumblr! They both have inspired this fanfic and it wouldn't be here without them. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that will probably happen qwq

The confusing thought weighed in Genji's mind like an anvil. The truth was, Genji heavily crushed on his dear master, Zenyatta.

 _Why him?_ He pondered. _Why must I find him attractive?_

The flustered cyborg felt this way after a few teachings with Zenyatta, but he thought of it as something minor back then. Now his feelings overwhelmed him at times, like accidentally staring down his master while meditating. Genji tried his hardest to hide his crush, but he can't conceal it forever.

Currently, five overwatch members have been grouped up and sent to a Dorado base where they can check for Talon activity. Those five are Genji Shimada, Lena Oxton, Jesse McCree, Mei-Ling Zhou, and Zenyatta Tekhartha. Tracer and McCree have been the first group to check out a suspicious area, but had no luck finding anything but a couple of thugs.

Genji hid away in his assigned room, thinking about what seemed to be plaguing him. In his youth, Genji slept with plenty of people, but they never really seemed to care for him. And if they started a relationship with Genji, it definitely didn't last long. 

A sigh escaped from his lips, all these thoughts were driving him insane.

_If I just confessed to him, I wouldn't be having this problem._

But that was the problem. Confessing to him would be one of the most difficult things he would have to do. Not only that, but his fear of rejection still haunts him. His fears haven't hit Genji recently, but he's sure it will crush him if Zenyatta turns him down. 

Genji made his way out of his room, not wanting to drown in his thoughts any longer. He could hear a bit of cheering coming from the dining room the closer he got.

 "Yeah! You're out, cowboy!" Lena cheers. McCree, Mei, and Tracer seem to be playing cards.

"My bets are on you now, Mei." The cowboy responded. Mei only nodded and looked ready to kill. Who knew she was so competitive.

"Oh, Genji! Do you want to join us?" Mei asked, looking up from the cards in front of her.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the offer."

"Alright. It's just you and me now, Mei!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Wait, um, do you know where Zenyatta could be?"Genji asked to anyone who could answer.

"Saw him head out on the balcony." McCree answered, pointing his thumb back to said direction.

"Thank you." Genji opened the door to the balcony, and McCree was right. Zenyatta leaned against the railing, looking at the view. The cyborg couldn't help to look at Zenyatta being so peaceful. 

"Hello, Master." Genji tried not to startle him.

"Greetings, Genji. What brings your presence out here?" Zenyatta's calm demeanor and words relaxed the cyborg.

_How is he so peaceful?_

 "To be honest, I wanted to see where you were, Master." 

"I see." Zenyatta turned to look back at the view. "It's a wonderful night out, but it seems like rain is on the forecast this week."

"We should enjoy it while we can, Master. Do you care if I join you?"

"I do not mind, my student."

And so they soaked up the beauty of what lives beyond the base. After a while, Genji's eyes shifted towards Zenyatta's body. He wanted to hug him, or cuddle him. Both are pleasant.

"Is there something the matter, my student?" Zenyatta, accidentally, startled Genji, ripping the cyborg out of his thoughts. 

"N-no I'm fine. I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

"There is no need to apologize. Thus, it was the wandering eye."

A silence clouded them, except for the crickets that sang to their content. Zenyatta enjoyed the songs of the insects, it reminded him of a forest, but instead of trees it was houses.

 

\---

Zenyatta has been spending his free time meditating or sight seeing. McCree and Mei just left to check out an abandoned subway station, and Zenyatta and Genji will be the next group to search an auditorium tomorrow. 

 The door creaked open, alerting Zenyatta out of his sleep mode. The monk looked at the entrance way, finding Genji peeking his head in.

"Sorry if I'm being a nuisance, Master. Do you mind if I meditate with you?"

"You are always welcome, Genji. And I wouldn't mind meditating. If you don't mind telling me, what brought you here so late?"

"I was... I was experiencing nightmares."

"I understand. Let us start meditating then." Zenyatta felt his whole body go in a sleep mode like state, but it was more... enjoyable. They both stayed liked this for about thirty minutes, until Genji started getting a bit restless. Most of their sessions were longer, some dragging out to about an hour, but this one was the middle of the night. Genji stood up, trying not to bump into Zenyatta while doing so.

"Thank you, Master." He gave a polite bow. "I really needed this."

"You can always come to me for your problems, Genji." Zenyatta also gave Genji a small bow before he left.

Genji's footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway and into his room. The cyborg let out a sigh when he sat down on his bed, exhausted from being woken up at three in the morning. And that nightmare, the word doesn't give it justice.

He remembered the night terror all too well. He was confessing to Zenyatta, and it was the perfect day for it too. The sun was out and only a few clouds hanged in the sky. Genji confronted him about his feelings, and Zenyatta didn't just reject him, but he insulted, jeered, and humiliated Genji. He woke soon after, and couldn't fall back to sleep.

That's when he confronted Zenyatta about his nightmare, but he grew tired after that meditation session. It did clear his mind, and he was glad that Zenyatta let him meditate with him.

  _Hopefully, Zenyatta won't act like that when I do show him my feelings._

The cyborg managed to get some rest.

\--- 

It was the day. The day of the confession. Genji kept thinking about what to say and where to confess. He did figure out the perfect spot, though. A tree that you could see from the balcony in the base. He was sure that Zenyatta gazed at it while sight seeing. All he would have to do now is get him down there and confess.

You could barely hear Genji's feet while he walked towards Zenyatta's room. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and knocked.

"Hey, Master? would you like to go on a walk with me?"

The door creaked open and Zenyatta levitated in front of him.

"Greetings, Genji. I am suprised; I was just thinking about one. Where should we go?" He shut the door behind him.

They both started walking down the hall. "I have thought of the perfect spot, Master. You would just have to follow me."

Zenyatta nodded his head.

_So far so good..._

 The trip to the tree was comfortably silent, or at least it was for Zenyatta. For Genji, he was thinking over what to say and how to address himself. And what to do if he was rejected.

_'If he doesn't feel the same way' Genji processed. 'Just play it off like it was nothing and accept friendship.'_

"Here we are." Genji gestured to the tree perfectly surrounded by bushes.

"You were right, Genji. This is a beautiful place."

"Well, uh, there was a reason why I brought you here, specifically, to this tree."

Zenyatta tilted his head in response.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now, and this seemed like a good time to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Zenyatta, I-I love you."

There was a long drawn out pause, making Genji more anxious than he already was.

"I'm very sorry, Genji, but I don't feel the same way. You are a very important person to me, but I see our relationship more as a friendship."

The cyborg's heart sank, but he tried not to show it as much as possible.

"T-that's fine, Master. I just wanted t-to get that out of my head." He managed to say.

"That was very brave of you Genji."

The Shimada could only nod in response. Genji's heart felt like it was steam-rolled and burnt to a crisp. He was glad he kept his mask on, because he was thinking of taking it off earlier. If he had it off, you could tell in his face that he was hurt. 

"We are... still friends, right, Master?" His voice was shaky.

"Of course, my student."

\---

Zenyatta sat in the living room, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. It has been a day since the confession, and Zenyatta didn't really know what to think about it. He wanted to keep them as a friendship, but didn't want to hurt Genji when turning down his feelings. 

Fast footsteps came from the hallway, leading up to Lena.

"Good morning, love!"

"Greetings, Lena."

She made her way to the fridge, finding something to eat. The time hopper seemed fine with eating yesterday's leftovers.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?" Lena asked while reheating her meal.

"I just happened to get up earlier than I thought I would, today."

The cooker beeper, signaling Tracer that is was done being re-cooked. She came over and sat across from Zenyatta with a plate of food in her hands.

"Do you know what's up with Genji? He's been in his room longer than normal." She took a bite out of a biscuit. 

"Well," Zenyatta wasn't sure if he should tell her this, but what could it hurt? "It was me that caused it."

It looked like she could cough up the piece of her eggs that she was still chewing. 

"Really? Did you get in a fight?"

"Not quite."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, love. The problem should keep being between you and him."

"It wasn't quite a fight, but rather a confession between feelings."

"Wait, did Genji-"

"I turned him down." 

"Oh..." They both stated quiet after that, not sure what to say. "That's why he seemed so dismal yesterday."

"He is a wonderful person, but I see our relationship more like a friendship." Zenyatta looked at Lena, she was eating more of the food on her plate. "How is your breakfast?"

"Good for it being leftovers," She bit into the eggs. "So you guys are still friends?"

"I believe so."

"That's pretty cool. Mending a friendship after a confession is really hard to do."

"He is still my best student I had ever had. A relationship with him would distract him from learning." Zenyatta noted.

"Is... Is that's why you didn't accept his feelings? I know you respect the friendship you have, but it seems like you also have a crush on your 'pupil'."

The thought never really occurred to him.

"Now that Genji gave you the idea, why not think about a bit more." Lena said, finishing off her food. 

\---

 Genji was reading as a past time. It really did help take his mind off of things. The book was about a boy who turned into a monster, and his brother to kill him because of it. Then, someone found the monster boy, and helped him accept himself.

He was sitting against the tree where he confessed to Zenyatta, his face mask was off to read better. It was a peaceful day, no rain and no clouds. The only thing that some might consider problematic was the wind, but it was just a gentle breeze.

A small whirring sound could be heard out of the noise of the small wind. Genji looked up from his book, seeing Zenyatta making his way to him.

"Greetings, Master." Genji stood up and gave the monk a respectful bow.

"Hello, Genji. I hope I am not disturbing your reading."   

"It is not a problem, Master."

"And I must thank you for letting me see your face, Genji."

The cyborg tried not to blush. "There's no need to thank me, Master."

 Zenyatta sat down next to Genji, the Shimada followed his movements.

"This a very beautiful spot to read, Genji. I'm glad you showed it to me earlier."

"You gave me the idea to show you. You were gazing at it while we were on the balcony."

"I  was?" Zenyatta let out a small laugh. "I must've been."

 They sat there, enjoying the peacefulness of the weather and nature.

"Genji."

"Yes, Master?"

 "I love you."

There was a long pause.

"W-what?" His face read utter shock.

"I love you, my student." Zenyatta leaned in to kiss him, but it was just a collision of two faces. He was mildly frustrated, so the next thing he could do was rest his head in he crook of the Cyborg's neck. There seemed to be a sensor there, so Genji squealed from the feeling of being tickled.

Genji held Zenyatta's face, and started kissing anywhere possible. The Shimada kissed him passionately where the omnic's mouth would be. They both started to laugh, utterly enjoying themselves.

"I love you, too, Master."

~Fin~

  

* * *

* * *

 

Thank you for reading! Again, please check out [scuzer](http://scuzer.tumblr.com/) and [rainy-days-and-tiramisu](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/) because these two were the ones that inspired this fanfic! If you wish to know when I start working on another fanfiction, you can follow me on my tumblr which  is [angrymintleaf](http://angrymintleaf.tumblr.com/)

  


	2. Deleted Scene-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene that described what happens at the auditorium

\---

A tall building towered over the cyborg and omnic monk, swallowing their presence. It was the auditorium they had to check out for Talon, but so far there was no guards or traps. You could see moss growing inside the small cracks of the building, it definitely hasn't been cleaned up in a long time.

"This will be nice place for a concert. We would just have to clean it up a little, don't you think, Genji?"

"Probably more than a little, Master."

The two giant doors creaked when Genji opened them. The inside of the building was pitch black and empty, windows are boarded up so little to none natural light could get in. Startling Genji, Zenyatta shut the door when they both entered. The only light they had was from Genji's visor and the nine lights on Zenyatta's head. Fortunately, the monk was able to brighten up the lights, enabling them to see. 

"Just tell me where to look, my student."

They searched the entrance thoroughly, finding no signs of Talon. The next room they checked was a once beautiful performance stage with audience seats. A small mouse was taking advantage of the empty seating, digging into the cushions. The only place left to check was another big room upstairs, and it doesn't seem likely that Talon would be there.

Stairs lead to a long hallway, but it only seemed like the only accessible door was at the very back. Easily, the door swung open, a small creaking noise coming from the hinges. It was a dusty room, but several things still sat in it. A small picture sat on a dresser, two young women were holding a small trophy in the image. Genji turned it, so he can see the back. The date said the twenty-fifth of July in the year of 2014. A shiver went down his spine.

This was... about fifty years ago.

"Master, you should look at this." Genji turned around and handed him the picture. The omnic's fingers trail the two girls faces, very intrigued by the picture. Genji couldn't help but marvel how gentle he was being with the photograph. They both seemed to be mesmerized, just with different things.

"A lovely find, Genji." Zenyatta places it back on the dresser."It doesn't seem like anyone has disturbed this building for a long time. It's very soothing to be here."

"I agree. It's weird how old that picture is. It was even made before Reinhardt was even born." Genji noted. They searched the room, finding old items that were used back in that time. They actually found a cellular device, but it didn't seem like it was able to turn on.

The two of them were walking back to the base, if they used a vehicle it could cause at least a bit of suspicion. Stars speckled the sky, some hiding from the light in the town. Surprisingly, it was pretty quiet, even with how many cars were on the road.

"A gorgeous night out, Genji." Zenyatta noted.

"Indeed."

"Is it peaceful like this in Hanamura?"

"Depends on where you are. The city is often noisy, but if you live in a residential area, it's usually quiet."

Zenyatta let out a small laugh, making Genji's heart flutter. It was so light and carefree.

"Um, Genji." Zenyatta stooped over and put his hand on Genji's shoulder.

"M-Master, what's wrong?"

"My batteries are very low. Using up all the light in the auditorium burned through a lot of it."

With each and every step, Genji could feel Zenyatta lean into him more and more. Even though Zenyatta wasn't in a life threatening state, a dead battery with an omnic meant they couldn't move. People passed them, some giving looks of empathy and some giving looks of disgust.

"I-I really am sorry, Genji, but I don't think I can function much longer. When you get to the base, just put...me in....slee-" His voice cut out and so did the lights on his head. Zenyatta laid limply in Genji's arms, forcing him to carry the monk.

Carrying Zenyatta was suprisingly easy; he must not weigh very much. Genji was running now, trying not to hurt the monk while doing so. His legs carried him up to the top of the hill where the base was. Genji unlocked the door and sprinted inside.

"Genji? What's going-" Mei asked, but Genji interrupted.

"No battery." He said quickly, running down the hall towards Zenyatta's room. He doesn't know why he's wanting to help him so fast, but he couldn't be stopped now. The door to the monks room swinged open, and he gently placed him on his bed.

"Now what?" Genji started to pace the room.

I should have asked for help. 

"Genji, is everything okay?" Mei poked her head in through the door.

"We were walking back from the mission, and his battery died while we were coming back." 

"I see. Well, let me see what I can do." Mei made her way towards the omnic.

She carefully lifted him up and did something Genji wasn't able to see, and the lights on Zenyatta's head lit up dimly.

"He's in a charging state right now. He'll probably take the whole night to recover. Why don't you go debrief with Winston? It could take your mind off of it."

"Thank you, Mei. I was very worried."

"Not a problem at all. I'll stick with him for a while to see when he wakes up."

Genji gave a respectful bow to Mei before he left the room.

Why was I so worried? He wouldn't have gotten hurt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a deleted piece and I thought it still could have potential, but just not in the final cut. It was pretty sloppy because I didn't pre-write this part. Thanks for reading it though!


End file.
